Secrets & Pasts are Presented
by Serenityhimesheppard
Summary: They find things out about one of their own & can they help with the secret & keep people safe? Plus this does not take part after 'Burned' like I had originally planned the only thing that is different as far as I know from the show is that Stetler wasn't arrested. This story does contain SLASH.
1. Preface

Hello Everybody,

I do hope the people who have been reading this story likes it so far. I have finally completed one of my first few stories and am now working on editing all them and have finished a few. The following ones that I still have to do besides this one is **Someone Special** and **Understanding Destinies**; there is at least one other one that I am still thinking of maybe doing it. I do hope that people enjoyed it the way I first posted the story, but I am also hoping that this is better than before. Don't be afraid to let me know whether it's good or bad it can only make this story become stronger as I write it. Like most story this will contain supernatural themes in it which is one of my favourite genres so I do hope everyone enjoys who has decided to give this story a try out.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do however own any songs that are throughout the story.

**Summary:** They find things out about one of their own & can they help with the secret & keep people safe? Plus this does not take part after 'Burned' like I had originally planned the only thing that is different as far as I know from the show is that Stetler wasn't arrested. This story does contain SLASH.

This is a list of everyone that will be in the story and the roles they play sort of.


	2. Prologue

Hello everyone out there that has either read this from the start or is new to it. I hope that you all enjoy this and please let me know what you think about it. So without further ado here is the new and hopefully better version of the prologue.

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Summary:** See Preface

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back/Visions_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes)**

_**Someone Singing**_

**Prologue**

(Cambridge Ontario, Canada)

Somewhere from five to ten kilometers outside of the Cambridge city limits was a twenty-two acres farm that could hold up to eight horses on the property, along with a tack/feed room, hay storage above the stabling area. Near the front of the property was an outdoor schooling arena that was find dimensions with a few jumps set up. On the south side of the property they have one pond that has trees ninety per cent around and the second one had fifty per cent around the other one closer to the street. The farm house is in the center of the property. Walking out from the side of the barn leading into the smaller of the two pastures was a girl around the age of twenty-two. Inside of that pasture there were three young horses and all three were paints, with the five older ones in the larger and all eight were females which is rare. In each hand she has a pail filled with some salt cubes in one and the other had about three salt licks in them that she was going to refill some of the holders. She was thinking something's over and they were mainly about her brother that she wanted to strangle at that very moment if she was in Miami.

Once she had that finished she went inside of the barn came back out with a lead rope and a Walsh Leather Halter Kentucky heading towards the smaller of the two pastures. Standing at the gate for a while, she thought if she should get a ticket to go there and visit him because she missed him a lot and wanted to kick some sense into him. Ending up deciding that she would after this lesson in the riding ring that was near the outdoor arena she would go inside and book the ticket as she grabbed a black and white Appaloosa and Kednupstrup cross. He was a two year old colt and she was thinking of using him as a pleasure ride throughout the different trails around her farm. Walking into the ring she had one last thought before she started the lesson and that was; she's the only one that is allowed to get away with treating her brother the way they were, though she never would.

(Miami International Airport – Miami-Dade County)

The weather down there once the plane landed was a lot better than what she had left up in Canada and she liked the feel of the sun even though it was only through the windows she could still feel the heat. She couldn't wait until she had reached the outside to soak up the heat of the sun but she was a girl on a mission so she would quickly head to luggage pick up and head outside where a vehicle should be waiting for her. It thankfully didn't take her all that long to find her things and once she was outside there was a guy holding a piece of paper with her name on it and she was surprised to see a limo behind him. Though once she had stepped foot into the limo she shouldn't have been all that surprised seeing the guy sitting inside.

"Well hello Serenity what brings you here to the neck of the woods," the guy asked, "Hasn't Ryan spoken to you yet?"

"Don't even mention his name to me at the moment Rick," Serenity answered, with a sour look on her face.

"Guess he didn't yet," Rick replied, liking that he would now have one up on Ryan.

With everything that had been going on around the lab especially with Ryan Wolfe who was on Horatio Caine CSI team since he had lost his job years ago and had been rehired a lot had happened and he couldn't believe that Ryan was still working there. He always thought out of everyone Ryan would be the best one to use against him because everyone else was more protected even Natalia Boa Vista and Walter Simmons who started working there after Ryan was hired, though for some reason it wasn't working out that way. Thinking it over as he was looking towards Serenity he realised that Horatio was probably using Ryan without the younger man knowing it and he was about to use that and Serenity to his advantage for bigger things that he had in mind.

"Oh wait you mean did he tell me that you fired him? Or… that after he was re-hired Horatio has been using him when it comes to the Russians and so many other things that Ryan shouldn't have anything to do with and you know that?"

"What... I doubt he did."

"He did Rick and I am going to so kick his and your ass for this." She said, "he should know better than anyone, but you as well as I know he wouldn't do anything about it he would just go with the flow and let people walk all over him… it's his nature."

(Miami Crime Lab)

Just feeling the anger that was almost boiling over he decided that he would just drop her off outside of the building and just let everyone else deal with her. There was no way that he was going to get between her and Horatio's team with the way she was feeling about them at that exact time. She watched as the limo drove off and without looking at the many people who were starring at her and walked into the building. Still ignoring the looks that she was getting she swung the door opened and walked right up to the reception desk waiting for the lady there to notice her and ask if she could help with anything.

"Can I help you miss?" the female secretary asked.

"Yes you can either direct me to a Lieutenant Horatio Caine... or my older brother Ryan Wolfe." She replied trying to keep her anger under control.

With that everyone in the surrounding area that heard stopped in their tracks. Some of the people there had also included the people who she wanted to talk to the most. The Miami Dade Police Department CSI's Horatio's team and she looked right at her brother when they had turned to face her. Standing a few feet were Horatio himself, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Natalia Boa Vista and Maxine Valera shocked at what they just heard.

So here is the new prologue and hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know.

Serenity


	3. New Truths Found out

Hello everyone here is the first chapter redone of the story and I do hope you all enjoy. Also thank you those who have read and left reviews from when I had originally posted this story.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Summary:** See Preface

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back/Visions_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes)**

_**Someone Singing**_

* * *

Chapter One

New Truths Found out

(CSI: Miami Dade Police Department/Crime Lab)

No one moved once trying to figure out if what they had heard was what they had heard and seeing if there were anything that both of them shared to show that they were actual siblings. When it was apparent that no one was going to speak out Serenity turned half way around to stare at Horatio's team. She didn't like it that they looked so relaxed like nothing was going on and it didn't help that Ryan wasn't anywhere in sight. Though she could see the gears in their heads working on trying to figure it out what could possibly be going on and why she was asking for Ryan. She slowly walked up to them ignoring the receptionist, who was trying to call her back. Stopping right in front of them she was thinking if she should hit one of them or more, when she thought against it.

"Where is Ryan..." she started to say, but before she could continue someone grabbed her around her waist form behind and pulled her flush up against the person that was male.

"Sere don't come here and harass the team… no matter the reason," a voice said swinging her around to face him she came across Ryan's face, "and what are you doing here in the first place?"

With that there was a surrounding sound of a smack around the immediate area, "Don't you dear tell me not to harass the team after what you have told me about them over the years. They deserve it and including the stuff that you haven't told me."

After the shock of receiving what he did from his sister he said, "They did nothing wrong Serenity... now can we please go somewhere else before you make a bigger scene?"

"No and that is the precise thing that I am talking about, the team you supposedly work with and your boss did nothing... do you know who I had to find it out from that my big brother got fired from, then re-hired and even everything about the Russians and more," not waiting for him to answer she did, "From Rick... from Rick of all people... I took the first flight from Ontario to get down here to see you and make sure you were fine with my own eyes."

Not backing down she just looked Ryan straight in the eyes, just waiting for him to say something and hoping that it was something that would calm her down. With no luck she let a big huff and turned her back to him; with Ryan on the other hand lost for words. He was trying to think of what Stetler was up to, if he had contacted Serenity he was definitely up to something not good. Just to find out that she actually alive and that she had been told what he had gone through was not something he was happy about. There was just so much that had happened since his sister had gone missing over sixteen years ago and most that of that time he thought that she was dead even though he was strongly hoping that she wasn't. When he had first been fired those years ago Stetler had shown up at his door and explained a few things to him and one was that he needed Ryan to go undercover for something that he just knew that Horatio wouldn't agree with and he thought that this was the best option. What scared Ryan the most at that point and even now after these last five years he has learned that Stetler knew about Serenity all this time and knew a lot about hi compared to anyone else and that scared him a lot. Nothing had been the same then and it seemed to get worse when he saw in a vision that Serenity was going to be there.

"Ryan what are you doing here on your day off and who is this?" Calleigh asked; trying to make sense of this like everyone else was doing.

"This is my younger sister Serenity... and she is just leaving with me right now," Ryan said, steering her back towards the door.

Little did they know that Stetler had shown back up at the lab and was standing behind them just as Ryan turned around with his hand on Serenity's shoulder. Not knowing what to say at first he squeezed it so hard that Serenity couldn't help but do a little flinch that the two men only noticed. She tried to get out from under his hand but he just pulled her flush with his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Looking back and forth between the two she was trying to figure out if there was something going on with them from the feeling she was feeling coming off of them and it was hostile. Hopefully she wouldn't get stuck between them but she highly doubted that was the case, she always seemed to find trouble no matter where she goes and it was getting kind of tiring but she doubt it would change any time soon.

"I was just here to pick up Serenity... trying to stop her from causing trouble," Ryan replied quietly not looking him right in the eye knowing what Stetler was going to ask him before the guy opened his mouth.

There was no reason for the team to notice something was going on. There were too many things going on all at once for the last couple of weeks. Before anyone could guess that something was up Stetler grabbed a hold of one arm each and dragged them out of the building. He knew that the team was watching him with the two but didn't care. Without even leading the two towards Ryan's car he took them to his and had them get in. Ryan quickly got into the front passenger seat without even trying to argue and Serenity went into the back. Neither one of them noticed that the whole team was watching and that they didn't have a happy face either. They were working on a time sensitive case before the three of them had shown up in the lobby and they felt like they were close to finishing it up, but now the distracted with what could possibly be going on.

* * *

(Horatio's Office)

Once Stetler's car was out of sight they all decided to meet in Horatio's office and Alex Woods and Frank Tripp had joined them by then. No one wanted to say anything afraid of what they might think is going on.

Not liking the silence Alexx spoke up making some of them jump because the last time they saw her she was still working at the hospital that day, "Okay Ryan has been missing for the last two weeks and he just shows up out of nowhere the same time as that girl does… what's going on here?"

"We're not all too sure ourselves either... and that girl is his younger sister," Eric answered.

Speaking more to herself than anyone else though they all heard Alexx whispered sitting down in one of Horatio's chairs, "He said her name was Serenity… I have heard so many things about her from Ryan and how she disappeared and he thought that she was dead, but if that really is Serenity than we have to get those two away from him and quickly."

"What are you talking about Alexx?" Horatio asked, still trying to wrap his mind around everything.

Biting her lip not knowing how much to tell them, "If though I have left here Ryan and I have gotten together on many occasions just the two of us and sometimes the family… we have learned a lot about his family mainly his sister Serenity… on top of that he has also been talking about the last few years since I have left and I am very disappointed in all of you… with the help he is going to be needing with his sister you guys are helping him no questions ask."

"Alexx I don't know what Ryan has told you but a lot has been going on since you left and I have been trying to help him with everything and if there is something going on in his personal life then I really don't know what it is."

"Well Horatio you guys haven't been all forth coming since he joined the team... and yes I know you guys have all been given him a pat on the back when he did something good, but as soon as something went wrong you guys would be ready to jump down his throat and wouldn't even allow him to explain himself."

No one spoke after that thinking about what she was saying. Slowly they noticed what she was talking about; about how they only helped him here and there whenever they felt like it. The one time they could really think about when they were really there for him was when he got shot in the eye by the nail gun his second year on the job.

* * *

(Stetler's Place)

"What were you thinking of telling Serenity what has happened to me in the last few years?" Ryan asked as soon as they were in the house, not taking any notice that Stetler was asking why he showed up there.

As soon as they had walked into the house and Stetler locked the front door she shoved Ryan up against the wall pinning his hands above his head and kissed him hard ignoring Serenity just standing behind them. He was so happy when he found that Ryan was hired by Horatio after the death of Timothy Speedle and was able to keep an eye on him and somewhere along that line he fell in love with him though Ryan had never reciprocated the feelings. As he tried to get away he felt the pressure of Stetler's hands going tighter and flinched trying to figure out what he was thinking but kept coming up across what looked like a brick wall. Pulling back a little after a couple of minutes he continued looking at Ryan and couldn't believe he finally had both siblings with him. He couldn't remember how he had found out about Serenity and how the two of them were related, but now that he had both he was going to be able to get everything he ever wanted and wasn't prepared to let them go any time soon. Slowly taking his thoughts back to when Ryan showed up he couldn't believe his luck and tried to keep a close eye on him which was hard with him always near Horatio or Delko and it was a year later that he had found out about the existence of Serenity was upset when it turned out she wasn't with him. Then when he finally clued into how they were always treating him he thought he could use that against Ryan and at first he thought he was but now after a few years he wondered if he ever did in the first place and if they were only acting like that for some reason; yet something told him there was no reason at all.

Slowly loosening his grip on Ryan he took a hold of Serenity and led them to the couch. Sitting them down he looked back and forth between the two trying to figure out what he was going to do next. There had to be some way to keep him from going back there, because he didn't want Ryan talking to any of the team members. He thought of using Serenity as leverage but knew that wouldn't work. He had to come up with an idea soon if anything was going to work the way he wanted it to and knowing that both siblings can read minds he was trying to keep everything under wraps.

"What was that all about and what is wrong with me being at the crime lab?" Ryan asked finally cluing in that he was asked about being there before the kissing took place, "You know I haven't been there the last couple of weeks because they only thought I was on vacation… I never made them think I wasn't coming back at all like you wanted me to… you don't control me anymore… you haven't since the Russian fiasco."

"Well I don't want you going there anytime soon whether or not what I had you go do is done or not… which I'm guessing it is with you back here, you need to stay here with your sister and leave the lab to me Ryan," he answered, "and don't let me catch you there again."

With that he had walked towards the kitchen to start making some lunch for the three of them. When Serenity was sure he wouldn't over hear them she turned her upper body around to face Ryan. Leaning over she told him something that totally surprised him, though after a short while he forgot her powers were always growing even when she was little. He didn't know if he should be totally surprised or worried that they were still growing with her the age of twenty-two.

"You can do that… without… without him noticing?" he asked a little bit hesitant.

"Yes and even you wouldn't have if I hadn't of mentioned it... just tell me who you want me to get into contact with?" Serenity answered, "Whether it is Alexx or Eric."

Not as surprise to hear her say that now knowing about it he answered, "Alexx she knows a lot more than Eric does at this point"

* * *

(Crime Lab Autopsy)

Alexx had decided to leave Horatio's office when the team started talking about Ryan and speculating things about him that weren't even true. She knew that she was really hard on him just like everyone else, but shortly after when he almost broke down in front of her on a hard case he did for his first solo after the one where a ball player was killed during the case they had dubbed as 'Hell Night'; they had both sat down and did a lot of talking. Over the year he had worked there she had learned a lot about him and told him she would never say a word to them without his permission and it felt like this was one of them. It felt like they had to learn this one on their own especially for Horatio and Eric the most. The first thing she had to worry about besides the team was how she was going to get the two siblings' away from Stetler. He had no good plans for them she just knew it and something told her Ryan didn't realize the real reason Serenity was here and what role Stetler played in it. It wasn't until she took a moment away from her thoughts that she had walked down to the Autopsy room. She decided to take a quick look around to see what the other corners had done with the place since she had left.

So she wasn't that surprised when she saw the appearance of Serenity show up behind her while she was thinking so if anyone walked by wouldn't think she was crazy, "_**Do you have a way from getting you two out from under Stetler already Serenity?**_"

"I do but I need yours, Horatio's, Eric's, and Calleigh's help to pull this off." She replied out loud knowing no one could hear her adding, "Also if you think that Natalia and Walter can help let them know I don't want to bring anyone else into it just in case."

"_**Are you ready to trust them after all they did to Ryan?**_"

"As much as I would like to lie to you... you know I can't and no I don't but to get him away from Stetler I'll need their help," she answered sitting down on one of the empty exam tables, "Plus I need to trust them... and also in the near future they will be lots of help."

"_**Well let's get up there and talk to them.**_"

* * *

(Horatio's Office)

When Alexx had left the room Natalia had stood up and locked the office door so no one else could walk in. No one spoke of anything but thought about the past with Ryan and everything he had gone through or they had put him through. They also started taking notice that they didn't know much if at all anything about Ryan for the years he had been working with them. In that short time that Alexx had left and came back from the morgue they also finally realized all the hints he had probably given them that something was wrong. First they had all felt betrayed but soon noticed they had no reason to be mad at him. When Horatio was about to say something the door to his room opened and in stepped Alexx and the girl who had left with the two men.

"Everyone please officially meet Ryan's younger sister Serenity."

* * *

Hello everyone so that was the first chapter and I hope that everyone has enjoyed it. Please let me know.

Serenity


	4. Confusion is an Understatement

So with in the preface I have given a little inside look at everyone, most is probably made up more likely and that is so that it can work within the story line I apologize ahead of time, but please enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Summary:** See Preface

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back/Visions_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes)**

_**Someone Singing**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Confusion is an Understatement

(Horatio's Office)

Everyone in the room just stared at the two ladies and they couldn't figure out what to say to them; there were way too many questions going through their heads and no way to know what to ask first. Each one of them without knowing that they were all thinking along the same lines as the other and it mainly just wanted to know who these two really were, because something told them they didn't know everything about Alexx like they thought they did. They all knew that there wasn't much they knew about him or even tried to get to know him over the years which they were now slowly starting to regret and hoped that it wasn't too late or even ask. Now that they were thinking it all over they realised what Alexx was talking about; they were so busy just focusing on his mistakes they weren't looking at what he had accomplished and were judging him too quickly. Though Horatio noticed it the most and how he was using Ryan to save the rest of the team which there was no excuse. There was one case that they all thought about and it was the one they had dubbed as 'Burned' and they didn't even push him to find out what was going on like he would have done for anyone else on his team and he was regretting his decision to take Ryan at face value during that time. They all noticed the difference from when Natalia and Walter had joined their team after everything else and how if they had made a mistake they would try and help them fix it when Natalia was first learning the ropes and because Walter had come from a different shift. Thinking hard about it they realized they had done more for the lab as a whole then they did for him which wasn't fair.

When one major thought came to them Eric was the first one to voice it, "Why didn't Ryan ever mention you... I know that we aren't close to him and it's our fault but I am really confused about that?"

"He did for me at first... there are a lot of people out there that want me and because of that and I didn't want to get him involved he thought I was dead for the longest time," she started then seeing their expression she quickly added, "But don't worry not in that sense, he would never let someone get near me for that."

Taking a breath before continuing she said, "There are many things that you guys are mixed up in now and nothing like you were before and you guys might believe it with you being scientists and I don't blame you but you're going to have to trust me if you guys want to survive what's coming."

Everyone stood and tried to think this over and figure it out when Alex spoke up, "How does this all connect to the two of you, all of us and Stetler... and how is this different than what we have been in before."

"Well it would be easier to explain once we get Ryan away from Stetler... I don't want him there any longer and soon Stetler will find out something is not right over at his house."

"What do you mean something isn't right at his house?" Eric asked, feeling like there was something they were all missing and that it was important somehow.

* * *

(Stetler's House)

Coming back from the kitchen Stetler was happy to see that the both of them were there still and placed the food onto the middle coffee table. Thankfully she had just gotten back to her body when he stepped into the room because he was also paying close attention to the two of them eating and thinking what he would do to keep them here. Neither of them along with the team knew that he wasn't the main worry, but he didn't know how to tell them without the big guy finding out. From the time he got mixed up with this issue that he was in the middle of he wanted to talk it over with Horatio even with all the trouble and rivalry they were in the middle of. Mixed in the middle of that he had gotten a hold of Serenity and knowing a little bit about the powers that she has and knew that he has to be careful or she could find out what he was up to. The only good thing about her finding out was that it could finish everything sooner, but he also didn't want to get on her or her brothers bad side which he couldn't help but feel like that would happen no matter what the outcome is. At first he had nothing against the team but over the years he started to hate them because of the way they work and them always thinking they can get away with what they do and at some point it was going to give everyone lots of trouble. He was so in thought that he never realized that she had checked out again until he looked up and saw her body do a little jerk just before the doorbell went off. Slowly making his way over because he had a good guess in who it was and he was surprised if it was.

Yet as he opened his door and the group walked into his house he looked both ways down the street to make sure no one had followed them from the lab or somewhere between there and here. Once he was sure that they were all inside he closed his door and watched as the group either grabbed a seat around the room that the siblings were in or leaning against the walls. He knew that they would come at some point but he didn't think that they would arrive as fast as they did. The only problem that this could cause was his boss finding out they know what's going on and possibly loose both and he couldn't lose Ryan because he was keeping him grounded and not going too over the top with everything. He could see the love and adoration in Ryan's eyes for Eric and vice versa which scared the hell out of him, but if they did ever get together he probably wouldn't stop them. Knowing that the team had a very deep connection with everyone he didn't really want to get in between them more than he has already. Something told him as much trouble as the team had been given Ryan over the years they all protected the youngest member of the team in their own way and now that his sister is here he knew that was going to change very quickly. She wasn't going to go easy on them and if they know what is best for them after a while they will all stop hiding it from him and he liked when it really showed in some instances like the nail incident.

"So why are you guys all here?" he asked, not realizing that Serenity had left his house.

Not knowing what Stetler fully knew about them at this point Alexx wanted to be careful in what she said, "Well after we watched you leaving with them we really wanted to know what was going on and thought it was better to come here."

"Well they are both fine and staying here well Ryan looks for a new place he and Serenity can stay in together," not realizing that the two they were all talking about were having a silent conversation between them.

The team looked towards the two to see if they could tell he was speaking the truth and with the look in Ryan's eyes they were guessing that it was. It was during that time Stetler was still looking towards the team seeing what their reaction was going to be himself and Ryan took that as an advantage. He and Serenity shared another quick look confirming with each other and jumped up to do what they wanted quickly before Stetler could react. Ryan moved behind him as Serenity rounded up the team and orbed them to Horatio's office in the crime lab and orbed right back. During her short trip Ryan grabbed a syringe and stabbed it into his next making him go unconscious and as he was just landing on the ground Serenity had made it back orbing them to the team.

* * *

(Horatio's Office)

While the group was still getting over being orbed for the first time Ryan scanned the room to see if there was anything that could let people know what was going on. When he was sure he quietly told her so she could turn all the electronics off and she closed the blinds. Then they talked about what they were going to reveal to everyone. There were just so many things and it was hard to decide which ones were most important at this point in time for them to know which was hard to choose. They knew no matter what they are going to find everything out but they didn't want to overwhelm them especially because they didn't know how everyone was going to react. It took them a couple of minutes to figure it out but when they did they were glad to see that the group was looking a little better. So they walked up and leaned against Horatio's desk so everyone could see them talking and ask any questions that they have.

"So what is really going on and why were you with Stetler?" Eric asked, not noticing the jealousy in his voice, though everyone else could.

"It is definitely none of your buis..." he quickly stopped when Serenity elbowed him in the ribs.

"It's kind of hard how to explain what is going on with Stetler and why we are stuck with him, but that is beside the point at this time," she said, "There is a whole other side to this world that you guys might not believe in with the scientific side of you as I was saying earlier."

"This has started even before I was ever in Miami and it contains to people we have dealt in the Russians so far and they are very low on the food chain so to speak," Ryan started well stepping closer beside his sister, "They're a lot of bigger and more powerful people above them and some that we will be dealing with in the next couple of years before we even begin to reach the top, top people and through this we will be bumping into the supernatural."

They let this sink in before they decided to bring anything else up to them and Serenity was going to let Ryan do most of the talking but would step in if she needed to. For some reason she didn't a hundred per cent trust them and she knew it had a bit to do with the way that the team had been treating him over the last few years. She heard and seen the way that they had treated him since he started working there compared to the how they had treated Natalia even after they found out about her being the mole and Walter when he started working there three to four years ago. They hadn't made his life any easier but he also did it to himself, by not trusting the team more and letting them know about him, yet like so many other things when it came to the two of them they both found it very hard to trust people. None of them even knew that Ryan knew Speed way before any of them did. They had grown up near him before and during the time he had lived in New York. They had first met him in Boston when they were both very little, though she didn't remember most of that time.

Well thinking about how they both knew Speed she was brought out of her thoughts by hearing Horatio ask, "why don't you guys start at the begging of everything and tell us how you know about things that are possibly going to happen in the future by the sound of it?"

* * *

(Flashback)

(16 Years Ago Boston, Arizona)

"Come on Sere let's go to the park well mom and dad talk," Ryan said to his younger sister, while their parents were fighting.

"But I want to see mom and ask her about having some candy," she said, trying to get out of Ryan's grip.

"I'll make sure I get you some candy let's just get going though… I don't want to be here when they are done arguing."

With that the two of them walked out of the house and Ryan made sure he had some money to get her the candy she wanted. Walking down the street he thought about the last few weeks and was worried what might happen if it ever went too far. The two of them had been going to the park a lot and it all had to do with their parents and he's been happy that they haven't ever followed them yet because he had no clue what they would end up doing in their anger. He was hoping to keep her out of it all and make sure their father's anger wasn't directed at her like it was most of the time and it mainly happened whenever he wasn't in the house. Serenity never remembered those types of days at all and he felt bad for it; she shouldn't have to go through it and he didn't know what to do about it. Something would have to be done soon and what he had learned from his aunt it would have to be soon. There were so many things that couldn't be explained, but could at the same time and he had no one to talk to; to figure it out.

Once they had made it to the park Ryan took her over to the swing set not noticing that they were both being watched from close and a far. There was a boy around the age of thirteen years old watching them from a park bench where he was holding his dog. He had seen these two around the park quite a bit and felt something special about them. He also felt some type of connection to the boy who was the older of the two. Finally taking notice that there were other people watching them as well and it didn't feel right. He was just about to leave when he saw the girl tripping behind the boy and falling. His dog got loose from his handler and ran towards the two and started to lick the girl's cut that was on her leg.

"Hey Sparkling come here girl and leave them alone," he said catching up to her.

"It's okay my sister likes dogs... well any animal that is especially horses her room is full of them," Ryan said, as they both watched his sister laughing well Sparkling was licking.

"Hi my name is Timothy Speedle, but you are more than welcome to call me Speed if you like," he said, rubbing Sparkling when she walked up to him and sat at his feet.

"Oh it's nice to meet you, my name is Ryan Wolfe and this is my younger sister Serenity."

* * *

(Flashback)

(Five Years Later)

"Come on Ryan I need to get you guys off to school and get to work in about half an hour hurry it up," Speed said helping Serenity clean up her breakfast dishes so she could go and finish getting dressed for school.

Running down the stairs Ryan walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, "I don't see why we have to go to this school now... the other one was just fine."

"Yeah well that school was getting too easy for Sere, she's doing grade eight school work and only in grade three... even you are doing higher grades then what you are in," Speed said, setting a plate on the table for him, "Plus you guys are going to be safer there then the other school."

* * *

(Present)

"You guys have known him that long?" Calleigh asked, looking between the siblings.

"Yup after our parents were murdered he and his mom took care of us before she died in a car accident. At that point we had also moved to New York for Speed to work at the crime lab there."

It was at that point that Alexx remembered that Serenity had things to do later that night and the following afternoon stating, "Oh Sere don't you have that concert tonight and riding tomorrow afternoon... you should probably go and get ready."

She was confused at first and remembered that the two had planned it while the group was driving to Stetler's and she wasn't sure until Ryan replied for her, "Go and get ready and we will see you later tonight… I take it Alexx knows where you are going to be if it's okay with you?"

"Sure here are all of the tickets for you guys and do not worry you guys if they try and stop you from getting through someone will know you're already coming and will let you through."

"What are you up to?" Ryan asked once he saw what was on the tickets.

"You'll just have to go where it says on the ticket like you just said you would come and have to wait and see."

* * *

(Sere's Place)

She walked over to her closet once she stepped into her house and felt the presence of two people and was surprised in who she saw. Now it was finally clear that what was for told a long time ago was finally starting, but she was hoping it would wait until after tonight to start at the very least. Ignoring the people in her room she grabbed what she was going to wear at the begging of the concert. She couldn't wait to see Ryan's face when he saw what she was wearing and the team when they see who she was playing with. She had missed the three the whole time she was up in Canada no matter if they were staying in touch or not. Thankfully she could and that was how she found out half the stuff she did on her brother which she was really grateful.

She was going to be wearing a couple of outfits that night and the when she had decided to start of consisted of a mini leather skirt, leather halter top with a leather vest over top of the top. On her feet she was wearing a pair of knee high leather boots with white lasses going up the front. On her nails she had navy blue nail polish with a matching bracelet with navy blue with a white strip going down the centre with sky blue diamond jewels. Around her neck she wore a matching necklace with a ruby red engraved cross on the end. Her long hair was going to be done up in a half bun once she was there with jewels and diamonds with sparkles glue in her hair to make it stand out in the staging light. Her make-up was going to be done just before she was to go onto the stage. Before she left she turned towards the two people in the room and looked at them for a few minutes.

"Is it really going to start soon, compared to when we thought it was going to start before hand?"

"Yup and hopefully the both of you are ready, because the team isn't going to be any time soon at the moment in less they smarten up and you with you two protecting them before then it shouldn't be too bad," Speed answered, "Plus your bigger brother needs you... just please Sere don't get into too much trouble."

"I get into to trouble, bro... please I get into a lot less trouble then the whole team put together," She said, well turning around not seeing the knowing looks the two sent her way.

* * *

(Adrienne Arsht Centre (For the Performing Arts of Miami-Dade County))

"So how many years are between the two of you?" Natalia asked when it was getting too quiet for her liking.

"There's six years between the both of us which was great because they didn't always compare the two of us with each other when it came to school," he answered, trying to play it cool, '_They don't need to know that we both skipped multiple grades at this point._'

"Ryan are you okay, you sound kind of nervous?" Calleigh asked, noticing that he was looking around a lot.

Not answering right away thinking that he had seen someone he didn't want to when he was looking away from the group finally answering, "Oh...oh yeah I'm fine sorry."

When they had first showed up to the place they were a little confused until they went to the area where the concert was going to take place once it started. The stage was huge set up nicely with a huge jumbo screen in the centre at the back with the drum set about three feet away from it. Off to the right side of the drum set were three microphones on stands then on the left side were two different guitars on their own stands and each looked like they were for a different gender. What surprised them the most besides the music stage were the group of people who were walking out onto the stage and stopped near the instruments they play. The first they had taken notice of was Horatio's son Kyle who walked up and sat at the drums. With the blue guitar was Alexx middle son Michael and grabbing the red guitar was Melissa his twin sister. Both boys were wearing black leather biker boots and black jeans. Though Kyle was wearing a red dress shirt while Michael was wearing a blue dress shirt instead and they both looked really good in their own tops. She was wearing the same thing that Serenity was going to wear but in red and pink tie-died pattern.

"_**The shadow of doubt has come to stay in mind's eye**_

_**Coming from every corner you are seeking refuge**_

_**Looking for someone who cares with thought**_

_**Not knowing what you want from someone you love**_"

Walking out onto the stage upper centre stage was a girl and it took them awhile to realise it was Serenity. Her outfit consisted of a mini leather skirt, leather halter top with a leather vest over top of the top. On her feet she was wearing a pair of knee high leather boots with white lasses going up the front. On her nails she had navy blue nail polish with a matching bracelet with navy blue with a white strip going down the centre with sky blue diamond jewels. Around her neck she wore a matching necklace with a ruby red engraved cross on the end. Her hair was done up a bit different then she had originally told Speed and Marisol, instead it was up in twin braids that was also done up in a neat Japanese style, all with the hair style chop sticks plus the diamonds and glitter. Her make-up was dark blue eye shadow with ice blue n her eye lid with black mascara and eye liner, with cherry blossom pink lip gloss and blush with a few silver sparkles throughout her face.

"_**Losing the faith in what you hold dear**_

_**Tryin' to find the place where you once were proud**_

_**Your mind is your own stranger that hides your knowledge**_

_**The anger is coming to the surface and you just let lose**_

_**Confusion is here to stay in your core of mind**_

_**Not lettin' go of the cords that give you sense of knowledge**_

_**Tryin to tease you to hide the truth of the trouble unknown**_

_**Driving you crazy from not knowing what to do with yourself**_"

Dancing around stage well she was singing and the music was being played she saw her brother and the team out in the audience. She saw the proud look on his face and was even more so happy to see it there. She was coming into the final part of her song and couldn't wait to see what he had to say about it after the show. Turning towards Kyle and heading his way she started to sing the chorus one more time.

"_**Losing the faith in what you hold dear**_

_**Tryin' to find the place where you once were proud**_

_**Your mind is your own stranger that hides your knowledge**_

_**The anger is coming to the surface and you just let lose**_"

Just as she was about to start the final verse; there was a big crashing sound above them, and the ceiling falling in right on top of them.

* * *

There is the second chapter and I hope everyone enjoyed.

Serenity


	5. Trouble is Brewing in the Horizon

Here is chapter Three

* * *

**Disclaimer**: See Preface

**Summary:** See Preface

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back/Visions_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes)**

_**Someone Singing**_

* * *

Chapter Three

Trouble is Brewing in the Horizon

Chaos was going on everywhere and the team was trying to calm people down which they were finding really hard to do and didn't know what they could do to change that. It wouldn't help though because as the roof continued to cave in and people where trying to get out the doors, they could hear shots also being fired. Not happy that they didn't have anything they could to protect the people in there and they tried to find out where they were coming from to lead people to safety. Ryan was also trying to find sight of Serenity and her band yet near the stage seemed to be getting the most damage. When he looked closer he almost thought he saw the whole group running off with Serenity in the middle, but there were too many people to be sure about it. He was about to try and go take a look when he felt someone grab a hold of his upper arm. Turning around he saw Eric and he was pulling him away.

'_Hopefully they can get out of here'_ he thought, '_What is happening... and it better not have anything to do with Stetler or I'll..._'

He couldn't finish his thought because he was blinded by a bright light; disoriented he wasn't sure where he was until he saw trees. He had no clue in how they had gotten there because he knew only Serenity out of the two had the power to orb. Once he had his balance back and could see straight he looked around, noticing that everyone was out and looked to be relatively okay. When he was about to ask the group to double make sure he saw Kyle and Alexx's kids run up to the group.

"Where is Serenity guys?" Ryan asked, a bit frantic.

"Don't know... we lost her somewhere in the crowed shortly after getting off of the stage, we were trying to make our way outside when we lost track of her… we tried looking for her, but officers were escorting us out before we could look further," Kyle answered, "But she does know where to go if she does get split up from us… I'm sure she is okay Ryan."

* * *

(Back of the Building)

'_Great the first concert in a while with everyone and this has to happen,_' Serenity thought, trying to find out where everyone was.

She couldn't remember the last time they had a concert, but something told her it was about two years ago roughly because she had to be relocated once again. Once she past that thought off she went back to thinking about the roof collapsing and thought it might have something to do with Ryan; yet because it was around the stage she wasn't too sure. For many years she had been moving from place to place once she was taken away from Ryan and Speed when she was just entering high school and at first she thought it was fine because supposedly she was going to a school for kids as smart as her. The two had tried to keep their powers under wraps especially her because she had so many at a young age. The last place she moved to was Canada where she was just before coming down that very afternoon. She could admit that she had actually loved it up there because she had the horses with her, and she was going to miss them as long as they were up there. Some of the other places she had lived with her brother and his friend before moving to Canada was somewhere between Las Angeles and Pasadena California, San Francisco where she was for six months. From there they lived Quantico, Virginia for a year, Las Vegas for a couple of months, from there she moved around DC until she got moved to Canada.

Now that she was back with Ryan she was hoping that she wouldn't have to leave Miami any time soon because she really loved it here in the warm weather. If she was able to she wanted to find a farm somewhere and bring her horses down, she thought they would do good down here and there were many shows she could still participate in. Yet putting that aside she went back to thinking about the problem at hand and hoped that everyone was doing okay and were all safe. It was also during that time that she felt really uneasy and she did not like the feeling very much and when it felt like it was almost on top of her she made the light around her bend so that no one could see her and headed towards the front of the building. It was then that she noticed Ryan was trying to connect with her and opened up her mind to the connection and grabbed onto it quickly. The connection between them she could always feel and it had worked over distance and time since they were away from each other for so long and as they got older the stronger the connection felt. Though at times she felt a little resentment at the power he had when they were younger, but soon realized that they both shared it. On top of that Ryan could sense the personality of people and could find them anywhere when he knew who he was looking for which had helped in many different occasions.

They have a lot of the same powers as each other and because they would get them at different times they would try and help each other control them which could be difficult. At first they had to try to hide them from their parents which were not too hard because of all the fighting they were doing with each other. Then they hide them from Speed at first until they had learned that he had powers as well and they mainly consisted of the different elements so he was able to help Serenity take control of them. They were very grateful to have him in their lives at the time when he was still alive. Then once she had been taken away from her brother and was taken to San Francisco she lived with witches which were able to help her control many of the different powers that she gained which included; telekinesis, astral projection, molecular immobilization, molecular combustion, molecular acceleration, premonitions, levitation, empathy, Orbing, Sensing, glamouring and healing to name a few. Something told her that Ryan might have a few of those and if he did she would help him through it, just like she would help the team with theirs when the time came.

She had quickly spotted them once she had turned the corner, when she felt something grab her from behind. Serenity quickly snapped her elbow backwards and felt it connect with something really hard, then jabbed her heel into the person's foot. Once out of the hold she ran towards the group yelling for Ryan and Kyle at the top of her lungs. When they turned in her direction she was happy to see them and hopefully they would notice the person behind her. Quickly walking towards her at first when they heard her call their name ended up starting to run when the guy was getting closer to her. Thankfully though they had made it there first and Kyle grabbed her pulling her behind him. Well Ryan stood beside him closely watching the other guy, not noticing that the team had joined them with all of the guys in front and around Serenity and the girls. When the man saw everyone there he turned around and went the other way, knowing that his boss wasn't going to be happy.

* * *

(Miami Crime Lab Break Room)

"So who was that person you were running away from Sere?" Ryan asked, sitting down beside her at the table in the centre.

She was hoping that he would just drop it for now and call it a night, but something told her he would not allow her to wait until morning when she replied, "I don't know..."

Somewhere between getting out of the building and catching up with her brother and friends something happened. There were many times that she would have what felt like black out, but at the same time she was not too sure what it was. She recognized her brother, Kyle, Michael and Melissa and Alexx looked familiar. Though for the rest of them she could not place where she knew them from or if she even knew them in the first place. Taking a look around the area she didn't even know where she was or why she was there. Though try as she might she was trying to figure out why her brother was asking that specific of a question of her. She knew for sure that she didn't know who that guy was or why she was even running from him.

Just when she thought he was going to because he didn't reply back right away but it did not turn out that way as Kyle spoke up saying, "You know him Serenity… and if you don't tell them then I will or anyone of us will."

"I don't know what you are talking about Kyle," she answered truthfully.

He was just about to continue but before he could Melissa started to say something else when she noticed that Serenity really did not know who they were talking about so she tried a different approach by asking, "Sere what is the last thing you remember about anything whether it is about today or the past years?"

"Um I remember, um... not much though, the last thing I remember clearly was a horse show in early July last year, then there is sometime where I think two years before that... that doesn't make sense."

"Well that tells us what's going on… they wiped her memories again," Michael said with a huge huff, "Really again… that just ticks me off… now what are we going to do?"

"Well if I remember correctly Ryan should be able to get them back for her," Melissa said after a little pause, "Do you remember how to use that power Ryan?"

Ryan wasn't too sure what to say; it had been awhile since he had used any of his powers; because he didn't want to be careful that no one saw. The last time he had used them was before he had joined Horatio's team roughly eight years ago. Plus if he understood it right from what he had found out about what Stetler was doing; it had been three years sense she was actually last here. When he really thought about what Serenity's group of friends were saying was that this had happened a lot and it was confusing. Though now it sounded like it was going to be a lot more confusing than before, and no one could completely explain what was going on they were all on different pages. After a while he knew if he wanted to figure out what was really going on and know what had happened to Serenity after all these years without him; that he needed to find some way to get into her memories. Not worrying about the others at that moment Ryan walked up to his sister and placed both hands on the side of her head when she shocked her head yes without really knowing what was going, just that she trusted her brother. It didn't take long to get into her mind and he was surprised at what he was seeing. She had gone through a lot of different things and a lot of it had to do with her powers. The training seemed really hard and close to what he had gone through over the years of training with his own. With that he took a couple of steps away from her, slowly remembering that she didn't like hands near her head so he quickly took them off when he was sure that he had everything. It scared him in what he saw, especially when it involved people who he didn't know; the scariest that he had to see was when it involved Stetler.

* * *

(Inside Serenity's Head)

The first thing that he had seen as soon as he was in her head; he did not like at all. He saw Serenity who looked to be around the age of fifteen sixteen years old being help up against some wall somewhere with Stetler pinning her there. He wanted to say something but knew that no one could or would be able to hear what he had to say. That was one thing he absolutely likes about this power and especially when it was in someone's head that he held dear to him. Though going back to what he was watching he noticed that they had started to speak with each other.

"What are you doing here... you know you're not supposed to come to the crime lab," Stetler said, giving her a dark gaze.

"I know that but the limo brought me here, plus someone told me that you needed to speak with me right away."

Stetler didn't want to say anything but knew she would find out anyways, whether he told her or not, ""Well your older brother Ryan is working here now as a CSI."

Not knowing what to say Serenity just stood there not even realizing that Stetler had moved back from her, "I was... I was told that he died in the line of duty."

"No that was your uncle Speedle... have you seen him lately?"

"No"

He wanted to hear more when he saw they were still talking, but the scene had changed and it was at a stable he recognized as a place close to where he had a crime scene once. He walked around and saw a lot of horses and they were all very magnificent looking and he wandered if one of them were Serenity's by chance, if so he could picture what one it would be. From a very young age she had loved the pintos especially the ones that had a dark chestnut look to it. He was about to turn a corner in the stable when he heard the voice he was waiting for.

"No one is to know that I am here especially anyone who directly reports or hangs out with Rick okay... I seriously don't want him to know I am here or he will send me back to Toronto faster than any train," She said, looking a couple of years older than she did from the last memory.

She was brushing out a very nice looking Pinto horse that was around the height of 16.2 HH tall and had the most beautiful main and tail; that looked almost brown if not red. On his flank starting from just above the point of hock going up towards the horse's leg to the point of hip was a nice rich chestnut colour. Then from the point of the hip going all the way down to the flank and belly was the same colour. Then following that with a bit of what almost looked like a fuzz mixture of the chestnut and white hair before going back to a solid chestnut again at the chest and brisket. Then there were the chestnut colour in the shape of spots between the loin to the withers and from the top of the back to the bottom of their ribs were multiple of the spots. On the front legs from the knee going up to the lower jaw covering the forearm, arm, point of shoulder/shoulder, jugular grove and covering also the whole front to the neck. It was facing him so he was able to see that it had a white face. Going around the eye it had the chestnut/light brown colouring and it covered the check going to the forehead and poll and stopping by covering the ears. Just the way the horse was looking he could tell it was one of hers.

It wasn`t until he had fully turned the corner that he saw the person she was talking with. There were two boys that were around the same age as her. Though when he had looked closer at them, one looked like Kyle back when he had long hair, and one looked like Michael Alexx`s second child. When he saw them together at the stadium he didn`t realize that they had known each other like that, he thought they just knew each other as band mates. He then quickly noticed that he should pay attention to what they were saying.

"I thought that he knew you were here?" Kyle said, petting the horse.

"Well if he knew that I was here I would be in a lot of trouble... it`s bad enough with Ryan working with Horatio`s team for good now I can`t go to the crime lab whenever I want to, especially with what has been happening the last couple of years."

"I thought you were happy with that when Rick told you he was working there."

"I know that, but do you see the way that the team treat him, especially Horatio and Eric... both Calleigh and Alexx aren't that bad." She said, "Anyway I`m here because he`s thinking of sending me back to Canada and if that happens I have to leave Silverfox Dragon here along with my other horses and I won't do that… I'll be going back up on my own accord and with them all."

With that she went into the tack room and grabbed all of her gear, she had felt like doing a jumping course, but now she felt like doing some racing on the turf track. Grabbing the right tack she quickly put it all on and got ready to warm Silverfox Dragon up.

* * *

(Outside of Serenity`s head)

"What is this supposed to do Kyle?"

"Well we are hoping that Ryan can figure out what has been going on with Serenity for the last three years, but he can`t always pick out where he wants to look," Kyle answered, "Stetler probably hasn`t let him use his powers sense he started working with you guys."

They all stayed silent for the next few minutes waiting for Ryan to come back out of her head. It didn`t take long and he almost fell over if it weren`t for Eric who was right behind him. Ryan hadn`t wanted to get out, but someone left something strong in her mind to block people out and he couldn`t even tell who put it there. He did not like this one bit and he couldn`t wait to find out who it was. He had wanted his sister back ever since she went missing before he left to go to college in Boston. There was just too much things he didn`t know and it didn`t help that Speed wasn`t there anymore. It wasn`t until Serenity went missing that the two wanted to get into Law enforcement before becoming CSI`s. Now that he had her back he wished Speed was here to see her now. Though he didn`t know that ever since Speed had died he was with Serenity all this time.

* * *

(Where Speed and Marisol are)

Both Speed and Marisol had been watching the group since the concert had started and was happy that the group were finally all together. Though they weren`t sure when to bring themselves back into the picture. Normally they would ask Leo, but he was off helping the Halliwell sister`s with something at the present time and they didn`t want to interrupt.

"Why don`t we just go Speed... it`s already starting and has been really bad since she turned twelve, I don`t want to her to have to deal with this anymore."

"Mari I would love to but you know we can`t until she asks of us to... which she is too stubborn to do... when you think about it does she remind you of any one?"

"Yes she does my brother and your friend... oh you know what we need to do, which you have probably tried to do before your accident?"

"I probably know what you`re talking about, but what do we have to do?"

"Match up my brother with Ryan; they would be perfect for each other."

"I know I`ve seen the way they look at each other and hopefully this will get Stetler away from him."

They were just about to continue when they heard the calling from Serenity. Both with a huge grin on their faces orbed down to the Crime Lab and couldn`t help but wait to see the looks on everyone`s faces.

* * *

Here is chapter three and I hope that I have improved it.

Serenity


	6. Match Making in the Works

Here's chapter four everyone I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Summary:** See Preface

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back/Visions_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes)**

_**Someone Singing**_

* * *

Chapter Four

Match Making in the Works

(Miami Crime Lab Break Room)

Stumbling backwards after taking when he was forced practically out of her head he was pissed. He knew that Stetler was using him, but he had no clue that he was also using Serenity. Once everything was settled they headed back to the lab and took seats in the break room. By the looks and what he could gather from what he had seen in her mind and the feeling they were taking an advantage of her and none protecting. As soon as he was able to get even close to Stetler he was going to pound him crazy. He knew that there were a lot of people after her for some reason and he would be dammed if he let him give her up to someone. There was always something off about Stetler and he could never figure out what it was, but something was really off when he started to use Ryan. He had hated it when no one on the team had realized that Stetler was using him, but he was happy they now knew that and hopefully it wouldn't continue. When he had himself all settled and he knew he wouldn't fall over he looked towards Serenity and saw that she wasn't aware that he was out of her head. That scared him and it reminded him of when he had the nail in his eye all those years ago and how long it took him to be fully aware the nail was out of his eye when the doctor finally pulled it. Not taking any notice of the team and everybody else in the room he got closer to her to make sure she was alright. Once he knew that she was okay he got up and left the room without talking to anyone.

It was a couple of minutes after Ryan had left the room that Serenity had finally come to once again, taken notice of who was in the room with her. She could feel it just as Ryan went into her mind and the memories that she had relived she liked except for the very first one. It took her a while to realize that there was someone there that wasn't there when they had happened and now she knew who it was. There were even some memories that she had lived on the way to the lab and everyone that was in it she wished she could erase them from her mind and hoped that Ryan never meets them. The first time she could remember ever having her powers since she was six years old and there was one time that she didn't have them for a long time, though off the top of her head she didn't remember when that was or a long time. It took her another while to notice that since she started using her powers again for different things to now be just blank, but she trusted that Kyle, Melissa or Michael would fill her in later. Though after a while she realized that she had them back and could sense Ryan's energy and decided to follow it to find out where he was. She was surprised to finding it leading her to Stetler's office, but at the same time for some reason at the same time it didn't feel like he was there.

'_What is he up to now, there is nothing he can do about Stetler at this point in time,__'_ she thought, watching him go through the drawers when he walked in a couple of seconds later.

She was surprised when he didn't even take notice of her and just walked right by after she realized that she was standing beside the desk herself and knew that he usually can. When she realized that he wasn't going to turn around to face her, she stretched her hands out and tapped him on his shoulder. Though she wasn't totally surprised that he would react quickly without looking she was very surprised when he lashed around and forcefully pushed her up against the wall. He had a thunderous look on his face and his eyes were glazed. She tried to push him off of herself but he held her wrists even tighter. Something was definitely not right at that moment and she didn't know what to do. She was happy when she saw two certain people coming their way and the look on one of their faces made her laugh right out loud, making people stare at them. That was something else that she didn't taken notice about because this has never happened to her before and she could still feel her actual body was still in the break room.

"What have you gotten yourself into here Serenity... we can't even leave you for a couple of days without problems arising?" the male of the two people asked.

"Well then you talk to Ryan Uncle Speed or so help me god... he isn't that light you know," she answered trying once again to push him away but still couldn't even move her wrists in his hands, "Plus something doesn't feel right... and I can't..."

She never got to finish when what looked like black electricity was starting to surround the two of them. When they looked closer they noticed that it was coming from Ryan's body. The shock was fast and hard, even hard enough to push Speed away from them and Serenity into the wall that had left an imprint when you looked close enough. It lasted for a few seconds until Serenity went limp and Ryan started shaking his head coming back to himself. He had no clue what had just happened the last thing he remembered was heading towards Stetler's office to look around for something.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked.

* * *

(Break Room)

Once Serenity and Ryan were out of sight the group just stood and looked at each other not knowing what to do. They didn't expect that the two would just leave the group behind and decided that they should just wait for the two to come back and fill them in on what was going on hopefully. As they were waiting they thought everything over in what they had just learned and sill couldn't believe that Ryan had a sister and she was talented with singing from what they heard. They never would have thought that he had any family members, but when they really thought about it they didn't really know much or try to even get to know him at all over the years and there were so many times that they could have had the chance to. Once they thought that they weren't coming back they had all decided to go out and grab a drink or maybe even dinner. Just before they were about to leave the break room they noticed blue and black light's from around the corner. Thinking the worst of it they all ran to see what was going on and just before they were about to turn the corner they heard what sounded almost like an explosion.

What they saw though surprised all of them and they didn't think they were seeing what they were rubbing their eyes to make sure they still saw the same male and female that they always thought were dead, but they didn't like it. There standing right across from them was none other than Timothy Speedle and Marisol Delko with Serenity leaning on him while sitting on the ground and Marisol kneeling in front of them looking her over. From what they could see she had what looked like burn marks on her wrists with cuts along her arms and one across her chest, but not wanting to get in the way depending on how bad they were they just stood there trying to figure out what to say. After a couple of minutes they looked around to see if they could figure out what happened and then was when they had come across the sight of Ryan. His knees were up to his chest and his arms pinning them there, with his whole body shaking and rocking back and forth. When it looked like no one was going to go near him Eric slowly made his way beside him and knelt down. Surprising him and everybody else Ryan threw himself at him and clanged onto him. Not looking at anyone Eric talked quietly to Ryan trying to calm him down. Yet he had no idea what he was doing but it felt right to him.

When everybody got over their shock they then looked at the other two people who had them wondering what was really going on.

"What are you guys doing here… you guys are supposed to be dead?" Calleigh said.

"Well we are so to speak... we are Serenity's Whitelighter and protectors," Speed answered, picking Serenity up cradling her close to his chest tightly and headed towards the break room.

When they got to the break room he laid her out on one of the couches, well Eric had led Ryan towards the other one. When Eric went to move away he flinched when Ryan grabbed onto him harder. With that he lifted Ryan half way and sat down with putting Ryan's head on his shoulder. When it looked like the two were settled nicely, they all grabbed their own seats or leaned up against something. Not knowing what to say there was an air of confusion feel to it. Seeing Speed and Marisol and hearing what they had stated had thrown them for a loop. It always felt like they were in control sense doing this job, but not anymore, there had been a few things happening in the last three years and it was making them feel very uneasy.

* * *

(Later that Night at a Restaurant)

As the afternoon went on they had found out a few things that helped other things make more sense to them. When it was all out of the way they all felt better and not as tired trying to figure it out on their own. They were all laughing and having a good time until the place had to close for the night. With that in mind they had all decided to go off to the newest club in Miami.

* * *

(Serenity's Apartment)

"So what is your course of action?" Serenity asked, putting on the touches of her stuff that she was going to be wearing at the club.

"Well we were thinking of having you do it," Speed answered, he knew if anyone could do it she was the one to get the two together after they told her what they had come up together with earlier that day.

The main thing they were all worried about was to get him away from Stetler and knew with him like Eric and vice versa they had what they needed.

* * *

Here is the new chapter four I hope you guys liked it.

Serenity


	7. The Match Making Begins

Hello everybody this is the new chapter five please enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Summary:** See Preface

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back/Visions_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes)**

_**Someone Singing**_

* * *

Chapter Five

The Match Making Begins

(Club Starburst)

The whole team had arrived close to each other and grabbed a table and a booth on the second floor near the edge of the balcony to watch over whoever was on the dance floor. Serenity was one of the last few people who showed up and what she was wearing everyone looked like they were captivated by it. On both of her wrists to hide the burn marks she was wearing thick wide leather bracelets with a silver pendant in the centre. Around her neck she had on an intricate chocker that was fully made out of leather as well; most of it almost looked like a spider web but with rose shaped attached to some of the web throughout the design with white leather along the top and bottom. She was wearing a halter top that hid the cut on her chest that was just above her breasts, with a jean mini skirt and ankle black leather boots. She loved dancing in the outfit so with that in mind she grabbed both of Kyle's and Melissa's arms dragging them to the dance floor. It had been a very long time since she had just gone out and had fun because she always had to be careful in where she went. Throughout the dancing she had forgotten at first that she was the one setting her brother and Eric up that night, because Speed and Marisol were to chicken to do it after their little talk. Plus they wanted to get to know the team over again and find out what they had missed so they just let the kids have their own fun. As they were talking they notice that the team were leaving things out but thought it was better not to push them too hard at first and knew with them and Serenity being her a lot was going to be changing. Soon Speed had dragged Calleigh off to the dance floor followed by Alexx and her husband. They stayed clear of all the kids and lost themselves in the music. When Serenity thought she had enough and knew of a way to get her brother and Eric together she pulled Kyle off to a corner where no one could see them.

"I have been given the pleasure from Speed and Marisol to get Eric and Ryan together and I think that tonight would be the best time," Serenity said, looking between Kyle and the two people they were talking about.

"And you would like my help for what ... I don't think I can help you with that," he answered.

"Oh come on Kyle you have told me many times what the two have gone through and that they both pine for each other," she replied, "And you know that they won't come out and tell each other how they feel."

"What about Stetler?"

"That's the main point of this, we need to get him away from Ryan, plus I know what I have seen from my brother, he really needs somebody," Serenity started, "Plus you don't know what I have seen they need each other and will need each other a lot after a few days from now."

With that she left him standing by the wall and stormed back to the group that were on the dance floor and started thinking of different ways to get the two together to pending on who would help her and was going on at that point in time. She wished that it would be easy but knowing her brother and a little bit about Eric it probably won't be. She hoped that she would have other people help her and that's when she noticed the look Alexx was giving the two that she was thinking about. With that she finally came up with a pretty good idea if Alexx had no problem with it. Walking up to the lady she tapped on her shoulder hoping not to startle her. When Alexx turned around and faced her she almost fell over when she grabbed her hand. She wasn't too sure in what she would do next, but was saved when Alexx started to speak first.

"By what you have been doing since we got here it has something to do with your brother and Eric?" she asked, leading Serenity to a table and sitting her down.

"Yeah it's vital that we get them together... and it's just not for the safety of everyone here," she added, seeing Alexx look at the first part, "My brother really needs someone besides Stetler and from the very few letters I have received from him Eric is that person, plus... plus I think Eric could really do with someone like Ryan in his life as well."

"I do have to agree with that, they both really need someone and I don't mind helping you out and I am sure that even Natalia and Calleigh would help as well… I'm not too sure about Walter though I haven't been around him long enough to know."

* * *

(Balcony with Eric and Ryan)

Everybody else had left the two up there well they all headed towards the dance floor to join everyone else. Not knowing what to say to each other at first they just watched the group dance and Serenity talking a little bit with Kyle and then Alexx on her own a little later. When Ryan looked closer he could tell that his sister was up to something and it didn't work with Kyle by watching her stomp off to the dance floor. Then when the two ladies were done talking she looked happy when looking up to the two men. Though something told him that it wouldn't be too bad in the end when everything came together if anything she was up to had to do with him and another male and hopefully everything would work out with them. Forgetting that for the moment he turned his attention back to Eric about to say something when a bar tender came their way. She showed a big grin to Eric when asking if they needed a new drink and when they placed it but Eric didn't even take a second look she walked away with a weird look on her face.

"So when was the last time you saw your sister?" Eric asked, after a while because the silence was driving him nuts.

"Um when we were living in New York before she went missing," he replied, thinking it over again and remembering one of the memories that Serenity had when he was looking through her head.

"Oh sorry to hear about that... it's probably nice seeing her again then."

"Yeah but we still don't get any peace and there's trouble brewing and its surrounding Serenity once again."

He went to look back down to see what she was up to, but at that time she came up to the table just as the drinks were arriving. Sitting down beside him she looked at the server about to ask for a drink as well, when she saw who it was. It wasn't the same girl who came up to ask for drinks instead it was a guy she was hoping of not seeing anytime soon. The guy was around the height of six feet and had pitch black hair with ice blue and fiery red highlights in his hair. His eyes when looking up close was almost pitch black as well but with a bit of silver speckles in them. On his top he was wearing a navy blue tight tank top, with leather black pants on the bottom. Around his neck he had what looked like a choker with a tear drop. It took her a while though to remember why she never wanted to see him again and it was just as he was about to speak up that she had remembered and because it just cemented that everything was starting now.

"Mike what are you doing here?"

"Heard you were back here in Miami and thought that I would come and see how you were doing and what you were up to," he replied taking the seat beside her that she had pointed to.

"Well I am doing well and I'm here for something special and you are not going to like it," she answered, '_**Plus I want to get my brother and this guy hooked up, they would be good for each other and they are going to need each other very soon for what is coming.**_'

Looking at Serenity he noticed that she wasn`t lying and that it was now starting and she needed everybody. Though when he thought about what she had sent him through mind link he realized that she was also telling the truth about wanting to get her brother and Eric together. Before she had left Miami she had told him and the group to keep a close eye on him and to let her know if something was going on. So when he quickly looking back at that he also noticed that there was some type of attraction between the two men. Though he would never have thought that they would be connected this way and he didn't know how to explain it really.

'_**So do you have any ideas in how you are going to get them together?**_'

'_**Yes I do and Alexx is going to help us. First though I need to do something and make sure that no one comes near these two and give them any thing... a lot of people are going to try and get close to these two,**_' she sent, '_**Plus I need you to get the rest of the gang here so that we can start seriously talking about this whole thing with Horatio's team.**_'

With that she left the area to go and get Alexx to start it all off. Though it did take a while to find her on the dance floor and felt bad of having to take her away from her husband. When they reached near the three men; that was when everything started to go somewhat wrong. At first she had thought that it was someone that was after her until the music was shut off abruptly and the lights were right off after. Then there were a lot of shouting and light's that looked like they were coming from flashlights. It didn't take long to find out what these people were here for when they shouted for everyone to get to the floor and keep their hands in sight.

As soon as that was said there were gun shots going off from every direction and because of the light's being turned off it was hard to see where you were going. With the music off you could also hear some thumping as people were falling over who didn't get to the ground fast enough. Serenity could feel someone was on top of her, looking up she saw that it was Eric and he was covering her well she couldn't see her brother or friend. She was about to say something to him when he covered her mouth and whispered in her ear to stay quite. Well reading people's mind she found out that it was a raid and that they were in one of the biggest Miami gangs club.

'_So much for getting these two numb skulls hooked up tonight!_'

* * *

Here's chapter five and I hope everyone enjoyed it.

Serenity


	8. Conflict of Interest

Hello everyone here is chapter six please enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Summary:** See Preface

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back/Visions_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes)**

_**Someone Singing**_

* * *

Chapter Six

Conflict of Interest

(Club Starburst)

When Serenity had thought that everything was okay she looked up from under Eric to see what was going on. The air was filled with a feeling that something big was going to happen soon and she didn't like the feeling. She then proceeded to look around the area when Eric got off of her and noticed that the two of them were right beside Ryan, and Mike was on the other side of the two. Quickly looking around of the floor below; she saw that Horatio was near the back exit with Kyle and Calleigh. After a few seconds she found Alexx with her husband and Natalia close to the stage. By the looks of it they all could get out safely if they were able to do it quickly. The only thing she didn't like was that she couldn't see any of Alexx's kids and she didn't like that at all; though she could feel their energy to tell where they are inside the building which helped her a little bit with the uneasy feeling. Once the gun shots had slowed down the group at the stage who had consisted of Alexx her husband and Natalia started going towards Horatio. She then noticed what they were going to probably try and do; and focused on the electric circuit to make sure the alarm didn't go off when they opened the door. When they were able to get out she was happy and tried to figure out where Michael and his sister and older brother were. She was just about to try something when someone had shouted something.

"We have a problem here... and I don't think it's from the other group," a male voice yelled out, "but I do remember this energy signature from somewhere."

Ryan's group looked towards the area the voice had come from and saw a male maybe somewhere in his mid to late twenties. He was leaning over the railing that was above them towards the right.

"What is the problem, there shouldn't be any problems... this should have been clearly done in no time," another male voice said, he was standing beside the stage on the opposite side of where Alexx previously was.

"Someone hacked into our system and fried the electric control panel," the first one answered, "There's nothing I can do about it at the moment, but the strange thing is ... is that there's nothing showing a back ground for it, there's nothing at all... I haven't seen anything like it."

"Have you even gone through today's records and double make sure that no one hacked in any time during the day before now and put a timer on it?" the second guy answered, "I have never heard of anyone getting into a computer system without them leaving some type of a trace behind."

"But that's just it sir... there is nothing in the system about it, I never would have noticed it if I wasn't the one on duty at the time the person did it… though now that I think about it that doesn't make much sense" he answered, "They ended up unlocking the doors and the side one near the stage has been opened; and from what I saw there was a group of at least nine people who got out and I think that might be why the whole power went out so they could get through the door without the alarm going off."

"Well then take a group of people and find them... then bring them here and we will figure out what to do with them."

* * *

(Upper Balcony)

She wasn't too sure what she was going to do about this. She forgot to check out whether or not someone was watching the screen to make sure no problems started. The good thing about this was that there wouldn't be a single thing telling them that it was here. Yet the major trouble here was that she couldn't find a way for the four of them to get out without being sighted and there was no way she wanted that. Looking down she looked to see where everybody was and if she could find out where the leader of the group was. There were too many places that they could hide in and she hated that; and the only thing she could see that would help to rectify that would be to jump down and see if she could find them. Right when she was about to get up she felt Ryan grab a hold of her hand and pulled her back down facing him. Silently he sent to her not to get foolish and showed her his resolve face that he remembers always made her crumble. The two though separate for quite some time still had each other wrapped around their finger without fully realizing it.

Yet for once it didn't work on her and that was when he knew that she was finally growing up and that she had gone through a lot since the last time that they were together. Before he or anyone else could stop her she stepped up on the railing and looked down for a few seconds before jumping silently below. Looking up above her she saw both Ryan and Eric look over the side at her and she tried to make herself look small. After a few minutes well staying there and noticing that the two couldn't see her she realized that she recognized some of these people and one of them was walking up and stopped beside the stage. It was Jesse Cardoza.

'_This is so not good, what the hell is he doing here… he should still be in L.A last I heard,_' she thought, when she saw his second hand man Walter Simmons walk up beside him.

"Jesse I think I know who this might be if they don't figure it out," he said, stopping beside him.

"Yeah I do to, but these guys are driving me crazy, it's like they don't know what they need to do."

Before Walter could answer Serenity stood up and faced them, "Why hello boys."

* * *

(Up on Balcony)

The two of them looked over as soon as she jumped, Ryan to see where she was going and Eric to make sure after that jump that she was okay. Surprised that she looked fine when he had spotted her, he looked over to Ryan and see what his expression looked like, because seeing her make that jump with no problem landing was shocking. It shocked him at first that Ryan didn't look as worried as he felt; though shortly after he also remembered that there was a lot to Ryan and his sister that he didn't understand yet. Yet he wanted to especially after this was all over. For just over a year since Ryan got the nail in his eye he started to see him differently and just at this time he was done fighting what he was feeling. He would help Ryan and Serenity any way he could, because at that point he realized something about what he had dreamed at night a few days ago. Just a few nights ago he dreamt this and this scared him, though with what he had just learned of Ryan, he thought maybe he could help Eric understand this. After looking away from Ryan he turned back to facing downwards when he saw two guys beside the stage and heard what Serenity said, after he noticed that she wasn't behind the counter anymore.

'_So she knows who these people are... wait I think I've seen and heard of them from somewhere._ ' He thought, and then it dawned on him they were in the news a lot.

The one that was tall and had dark hair was Jesse Cardoza; he used to be very big in L.A but then had brought his business here. Then beside him a guy who had a bigger body build and was black and was known as his partner Walter Simmons. He didn't understand what they were doing here and then he remembered that someone who was above them had spoken to Jesse. The day was getting more and more confusing, because at first it seemed like maybe a police raid but very quickly they noticed that it was a gang fight and he was surprised that so many people who were just dancing a while ago were either dead or standing around. It was also amazing how many clubs were belonging to gangs here in Miami or maybe there always were but they were in the news a lot more lately. He didn't like this and something told him that something really big was going on and just maybe Stetler was only the beginning. Changing his line of thought he looked around for the others after realizing what the first guy said about the alarm system. When he didn't see them anywhere he was hoping they had gotten out somehow.

"Well Serenity I take it that was you who hacked our security system?" he heard, and looked back to the other group.

"I don't know what you are talking about Jesse, though I wish you luck in finding out who ever that was." He replied back, "and since when have you owned any clubs down here in Miami?"

* * *

(Outside Club Starburst)

The two different groups each noticed the exit at the same time and headed towards it. Horatio's group were the first one there and trying the door they were a little bit surprised that he could open the door. Stepping through the door they were quickly followed by Alexx and her group and they all headed towards the cars that were parked a few meters away from the building they all stared at each other making sure they were all okay. Yet it took them awhile to realize that there were at least three to six people missing and they could only assume that they were still inside the building. Looking around they tried to see if they were somewhere else nearby and spotted three out of the six who were Alexx's kids thankfully. She walked over to them and made sure that they were okay and that no one was bleeding. When she was sure they were okay she let a breath out and felt relieved that they were fine. Though she didn't like how it was Eric and her baby boy on the team who were missing or even Serenity who was quickly growing on her. There was just something about her that pulled you towards her and it interested her a bit too much. Maybe it was the way she saw her two youngest children react to her or in how she reminded herself a lot about Ryan especially from when he first joined the team about seven to eight years ago roughly.

"Do you guys know where the other three are?" she asked, before anyone else could speak up.

"No I thought that they were here with you guys... though I haven't been able to feel her anywhere for a while," Melissa answered her mom, "I am really hoping that Serenity is okay I felt another presence there that she doesn't need right now."

"Do you think that she might be with Ryan and Eric as well?" Natalia asked quietly.

"I do believe so and she will make sure nothing happens to them, though she is pissed with Ryan at the moment she would beat herself up if anything happened to him," Michael replied, "Hey Speed can you tell if she's alright?"

Before he could answer they all heard a big explosion and turned to face where it sounded from. Facing the building all they saw was big black smoke coming from it, and what looked to be like flames. Running towards the building they stopped when feeling another rumble in the ground before another one had gone off. This didn't look good so someone pulled out their cell phone and called nine-one-one.

* * *

Here was chapter six and I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Serenity


	9. Let the Fun Begin

Here is chapter seven please enjoy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Summary:** See Preface

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back/Visions_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes)**

_**Someone Singing**_

* * *

Chapter Seven

Let the Fun Begin

(Inside Starburst Ten Minutes Before Explosion)

"Well Serenity I take it that was you who hacked our security system?" he heard, and looked back to the other group.

"I don't know what you are talking about Jesse, though I wish you luck in finding out who ever that was." He replied back, "and since when have you owned any clubs down here in Miami?"

"So if it isn't Serenity Wolfe I see you probably met up with your brother?" Jesse asked, watching her closely after a couple of minutes went by.

"Yes I have and I didn't even know that you cared Jess," she replied, "And I see you haven't changed a single bit… thought you were going to get out of this."

* * *

(Balcony)

At that point Eric and Ryan were able to hear what she was saying and it put some things in perspective for Eric for where it involved Ryan. The whole team had been giving him trouble since he was hired; even when Natalia had joined them she was accepted pretty easily even after the whole mole incident. He was just about to mention something to Ryan when another thought came to mind, he was the only one that Horatio calls by his last name. That was another thing about Natalia even Horatio didn't take long to use her first name within the first two years and was maybe a month or two before that happened. He might call Ryan 'Ryan Wolfe' once and awhile which was wrong on so many levels and he was going to work hard on changing and he didn't care what the others thought. Everything was going to start changing and hopefully for the better whether they are cool with that or not they couldn't keep treating Ryan the way they were and something told him Serenity would make sure of that. He even felt that things were changing a lot between the two of them and he liked where it was going. Eric wanted to find out where it was going still. Quickly after agreeing to that he turned his attention back to Serenity and the guy named Jesse.

* * *

(Main Floor)

"Well you know once you're into something that you really like; it is hard to get out of," he answered, "though I see you were able to... or was I just hearing things, I missed you when you left."

"Yeah well I had enough of that life plus my brother here has gotten himself into a lot of trouble over the years and I had to get him out of it and hope that he keeps his job this time."

"Oh well did Stetler here sack him then, I did hear he was causing Horatio Caine and his team trouble... like getting shot in the eye with a nail gun because he decided he was the stronger man and could handle it on his own… or how about getting mixed up with the Russians" he was walking closer to her, "On top of that he was always getting into some type of fight with Delko... why couldn't he just follow orders like a good little dog."

"Because he is nothing like you and he is too loyal, plus it wasn't his fault... he's been fighting day after day to prove to the team that he is just as good as them and that he just wanted to do his job just like they do," she replied tersely swatting his hand away from her shoulder, "He was never trying to replace Speed, but no one could see that no matter how hard he tried... get this it took them two years... two years for them to give him a proper locker... and even now Horatio doesn't trust him like he does Calleigh, Eric or even Natalia which is just sad and hurtful."

"It's a two way street Sere, he has to show them respect to get it back and what has happened over the years I don't think it will be anytime soon."

"Well to add on what I was saying, Horatio still calls him Mr. Wolfe after working there for years... he's the only one out of everybody that Horatio doesn't use his first name... even Natalia who has worked for him only two years; well one as a true CSI and everybody uses her first name... doesn't anyone see THE IRONY."

As soon as she was finished the next thing anyone knew he was thrown across the room in to the front wall of the club. With that Ryan jumped down himself and joined beside her well Eric ran down the stairs and stood on her right side. Jesse jumped right back up onto his feet and just stared at her well Walter and two other people joined him. Seeing how many people were in the club besides the three of them she knew that this wouldn't end very well for them and she couldn't wait to get out of here. Before she could let Ryan know that they should leave Jesse, he advanced onto them and headed straight for her and then the fight started. He quickly got her away from the rest of the group and headed towards the stage to keep her away from Ryan. The other three walked towards the back of the club and cornered the two. Walter knew that he would be in big trouble if he didn't keep them away from Jesse, though he wasn't too sure what to do to keep them there because he had heard a lot about Ryan and how he was very similar to Serenity in powers and she was scary enough. No one scared him like her besides Jesse and he didn't want to be on his bad side. So he tried to get the other two to deal with him well he kept Eric busy. He had heard a little bit about him and felt comfortable to handle him though he wasn't a hundred per cent sure in what powers he had.

Not much had happened between them when there was a big crash behind them and when they looked they saw a huge hole in the middle of the bar. Standing up there was Serenity with a gash on the left side of her forehead and a big one in her right arm that was bleeding. It looked like her arm just below the elbow was either fractured or broken. It was looking good in Jesse's favour but he thought too soon because in the next second there was a ball of fire in her left hand and she was facing him. In three to four seconds she sent it towards him and he was able to dodge it thankfully. The only bad thing by him dodging the fire ball is that it went into the wall where the generator was located; with that an explosion went off and took out the one whole wall. It threw everybody into the air landing on the opposite wall, it knocked out Serenity when she crashed into the wall with her head and back connecting before the rest of her body. Beside her landed Jesse and he was dazed for a while, before he saw where everybody was. All of his guys were against the wall with Ryan and Eric in front. They both slowly got up and went straight for Serenity; with Eric picking her up in his arms, because it looked like one of Ryan's arms was badly burned. It also looked like the same shoulder might have been out of its socket.

Quickly heading towards the exit and just made it out as the door way was filled with flames. As soon as they were out they looked around for the group. A few minutes before they saw all of the other guys show up they saw the rest of the group get out of the side door and used that as a guide for finding them. They hoped that they were all okay and weren't caught in the blast and when they turned one of the last few corners they spotted Horatio and the team. It looked like they were all okay and everybody was there including Alexx's kids which they were scared didn't get out. All three of them including Kyle were all fine, which meant everybody was out before the explosion. Slowly they made their way over to the group because Ryan and Eric both had a slight limp each and once and a while he needed to switch her to make it more comfortable to limp. Once they were finally able to catch up to the group, Eric slowly lowered her down onto the ground and sat down beside her. Catching his breath he noticed that Ryan had joined them on the ground well the group stood around them.

It took the team awhile to pick up on how they looked with all of their cuts that they had, because of the explosion they were finally getting over seeing. Ryan had a few scratches along his left arm near his shoulder. Well on his face he had one above his right eye that was slowly bleeding and when looking closely it was in right arm that was burnt from shoulder to wrist from the way the flame went after the explosion. Then when you look at Eric he wasn't as bad off, though he did have a gash in his lower left leg and a small bump on his forehead. Well Serenity was the worst off; by looking at her you could tell that what they noticed when they were walking their way was actually there and serious. The gash on the left side of her face was from the middle of her forehead going over her left eye and her right shoulder was already badly bruised and sticking out in the middle of it. Her left leg was broken also with the femur bone sticking through the skin and she might have a gash or some type of cut in her stomach or lower right side.

When they were out of their trance like state Alexx started to move towards them and kneeled down between Serenity and Eric. She first looked at Eric and made sure that none of his injuries were very severe and they weren't as bad as she first thought they were. Then she turned towards Ryan to do the same thing and was happy that all he had was a slight limp and a dislocated shoulder. Though once she looked Serenity she wasn't happy with what she saw. The gash on her forehead hadn't slowed down at all and she felt that it has been bleeding for a while same with the gash on her back. When the bleeding didn't stop at all Alexx turned her around and lifted up the shirt she was wearing. It went all of the way from her left side to her right and was pretty deep. It would need a lot of stitches and a long healing process. Though just as she was about to check more the ambulance had pulled up. When turning to look there were three and each of them had three people came out, but one had four. The one that had carried the four paramedics went straight for Serenity and checked her over. It didn't take them very long for them to get her onto a stretcher and pulled away from the club before anyone could say anything.

Before anyone could think much about it; the other paramedics started to talk to them about Eric, "Well compared to the girl that just left he isn't too bad off, though he will have a sore leg for some time and a few bruises."

"I would also say this guy is going to be pretty good as well, especially after we reset his shoulder for him which won't take very long," the other one added on, "Though this burn on his arm might be a different matter altogether… we'll know more once we get him to the hospital."

"Will they need to go to the hospital at all for that or are they fine once you fix Mr. Wolfe's shoulder?" Horatio asked.

Before either of the paramedics answered, the one checking up on Ryan quickly fixed his shoulder; with a very small wince. Well they were cleaning it up everything they had the group helped the two men to their vehicles. Once everyone was situated into their own cars they all headed off to the hospital to see how Serenity was doing. When they would get there a lot would change and they would finally learn what they had to do with her and Ryan. The last few days they had been wondering what was going on and thinking how they all fit into it.

* * *

(Miami Medical General Hospital)

When they all got their they went straight for the main desk to ask if there was any word on how Serenity was doing, or if she had even made it to the hospital. They were promptly told to wait in the waiting room and the doctor would be there as soon as they were able to fill them in. As the time went by they were surprised that it was taking so long for them to come and they were all getting anxious. Both Eric and Ryan had been looked after and they would be okay in the next few weeks if they didn't do too much in that time frame. Eric also wouldn't take as long as Ryan would, but they were both going to be on desk duty for the longest time. At least until Horatio deemed them good enough to go back on scenes.

Ryan had been quiet the whole time they were sitting down in the waiting room with Eric on one side and Alexx on the other. To think that he had finally gotten to see his sister after so long; only for this to happen. The one major thing that the sibling's had in common was getting into trouble, always have and that probably will never change by the looks of it. Though this was the last thing he thought and was wondering what she had gotten herself into this time, because she got into more trouble than he ever did. Hopefully the doctor would come soon to let them know how she was doing and they could get out of here, he never did like hospital ever since they were young. He looked over the group when the silence got too much to see how everyone was doing, just as a few doctors came their way. They stopped in front of them and looked towards him.

"Are you all here for Serenity Wolfe?" one asked.

"Yes." They all answered at the same time.

"Well from what I have heard I am surprised that she doesn't have any more newer injuries then what she has already gotten from this incident..."

Before he continued Ryan asked, "What do you mean... that she has older injuries... from what?"

"You must be her brother Ryan..." another one stated, with Ryan nodding his head, "Well as far as we can tell she has been receiving injuries since she was about ten years old."

'_What are they talking about she never got injuries at that age,_' Ryan thought, _'__she was still with me Speed and Eric_.'

Coming out of his thoughts he heard the end of what was probably her injury list he noticed, "and lastly her last injury that she has is a bullet wound in her right shoulder that looks like it has been burned over a few times, so we almost missed it, also it looks like it hasn't even completely healed yet."

Wondering how everyone looked hearing the injuries he took a quick glance around. They all had wide eyes with surprise in them. She must of had a lot of injuries or some pretty bad ones. When he could he would ask them, he was just hoping he could see her soon.

Luckily the doctor just said, "You can see her now, but please be quite and careful around her."

"Ryan you should go first she's your sister," Alexx said, as soon as the doctors left.

"And if you want I can take you there Ryan," Eric said, after he noticed that he looked a bit dazed and to every bodies surprise.

"Thanks Eric."

With that the two left with Eric leading Ryan down a hallway. When he saw that they were out of site Eric placed his arm around Ryan's shoulder. He appreciated Eric's gesture and leaned into him, so that he didn't fall over. He never took much notice around them as they were walking and didn't see the people who were following them. There were about four people following them and they were all girls. They were all around the same height as Sere and had the same hair colour, the rest were different. They each had grey eyes and they were wearing black t-shirts and navy blue jeans. With black high heeled ankle boots on their feet. The four of them were hired by some guy who they didn't ask who he was and he wanted them to get info on Serenity and her brother Ryan. The only way they figured they could do that was to watch them for the next little while.

* * *

(Serenity's Room)

When they arrived inside of her room they each took a seat in one of the chairs and just looked at her for a while. She had an oxygen mask on and an IV in her left arm, a cast over her right wrist. Around her head she also had gauze wrapped around a few times. The heart monitor was showing that she was doing pretty well, along with her taking in good oxygen levels. She had a dark bruise around her right eye; other than that she looked good from what you could see. Leaning over Ryan placed his forehead on top of hers and took a deep breath in.

"I finally get to see her after all this time and this has to happen," he said, after a while looking at Eric, "She doesn't deserve any of this Eric, it isn't fair at all."

"I know Ryan but she will pull through she's a fighter just like you are," he replied, "Hey you survived the Russians I bet she will pull through this just as easily."

Sitting there in silence for a while, Eric got up and stood right behind him. Though at that time when he was facing the door for the short while he saw the four people standing outside of her room. He didn't think anything of it and turned his attention back to the two siblings'.

* * *

Here is chapter seven and I hope to have eight up shortly.

Serenity


	10. Important Author Note

Hello all readers,

This is being posted with all of my stories that have not been completed. I am really sorry that I have not updated in so long with new chapters. I have read one authors' profile page and she has said one of the things that they don't like is when someone starts a story and leaves long updates in between and this has brought my stories to my attention.

I have been writing new chapters for all of my stories, but in doing so after so long I don't know if they have all added up with the previous chapters so I will be doing a lot more reading of what I have posted so far and then writing the new chapters. I have not forgotten them all together.

Currently I have also been taking on-line courses through University of Guelph since spring of 2011 which has taken up a lot of time. I apologize for those who have put a favourite and follow on them I will try my best to update as soon as possible.

Serenity


End file.
